Flight
by QuietWorld
Summary: I don't know maybe i'm crazy...but I'm tired of Robin and Starfire...and I've always been attached to Raven and Robin for some reason...well... anyways, read...review... summaries are not a skill i'm good at
1. Birds of A Feather

A/N: HEY! First Teen Titans fic yay, (and today is the teen titan's marathon, hehe, inspiration) anyways, yes, I'm straying away from Robin and Starfire…it's starting to bore me, and, I've always had a thing for Robin and Raven…call me crazy yes… (I also like Raven and Beastboy, but this is not one of those fics) anyways… ENJOY!

Chapter 1:

"Robin! Care to join me in a delectable assortment of nourishment?" Starfire always loved being around Robin, he was a very comforting person to be around, but lately, he hasn't been the same, he's been different. "Oh…sure Star, that sounds great." Robin was distracted, he hasn't always been that way, it was just…he couldn't explain it… he was different, he knew it, and everyone else knew it too.

"Robin, is everything okay? You do not seem content, is there something wrong?" Starfire asked quizzically. Her intelligent mind could not cooperate with human emotions too well. "No, Star, everything is fine, I just…I…I need to be alone for a while, I'm sorry Star, we'll put lunch on hold, ok?" Starfire nodded, and politely left Robin alone. Robin sighed and put his head down to rest, he needed to think…there was something wrong with him…he knew it, but…he didn't want to admit it, at least, not this soon.

Raven was not as pretty as Starfire was, she knew that, but there was always something about her. She was different, and maybe that was it, but she had such distinct facial features, it was one of the faces that just kept you staring at it. It wasn't of Raven's nature to care about her looks, she knew there were more important things that needed a watchful eye on, she simply didn't have time to care about her looks. Starfire walked out of the Robin's room wearing a disappointed face…

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Raven asked, she never looked it, but, she always cared about her team, her friends… her…almost, family. Starfire sighed, "It is Robin, he is unhappy again…I am not sure what there is to be done anymore, he is not Robin anymore."

Raven knew how Robin felt…she didn't know why he felt that way, but she was familiar to the feeling of wanting to be alone, so she left and proceeded to her own room. Sitting at the center of her bed and centered her emotions, and started to meditate. "Azirath, Metriom, Zinthos…" but her mind wasn't on meditation today. She grabbed the nearest book from her shelf and tried to concentrate on it, it was called _Birds Of A Feather_, about birds she supposed…it wasn't a familiar book to her….it must've been one of Starfire's books…but she decided to read the idiotic book of 2 birds falling in love. She flipped through the book and read whatever she could.

_The robin was a handsome bird, but he wasn't a happy one._

_He was lovesick, he was in love with the forbidden bird._

_The raven was a strange bird, not beautiful but strange,_

_And mysterious. She was in love with the robin, but didn't know_

_That the robin was in love with her too…feeling a sense of rejection,_

_She decided she had to run away, away from the robin, so she didn't_

_ have to see the robin anymore_

_the beautiful robin…_

"Okaaaay…this is weird, weird and stupid." She shut the book and closed her eyes…but her mind was on the book, even in her conscience she thought of the robin, the beautiful Robin.


	2. Bringing up Nightmares

A/N:

raexrobin4ever: Thank you! I don't think you're brain dead for thinking robin and raven is a good couple…I LOVE THAT COUPLE…I got tired of Starfire and Robin …and I see a lot of connections w/ raven and robin u know? Anyways…. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 2:

Robin sat at his bed and stared at the picture of his team, the Teen Titans. But he wasn't staring at the whole team; his eye was on the picture of one of the team members. He knew what was wrong with him now. He didn't know how this happened; he supposed it must've been when they shared the same mind, the feeling he had, and she said it herself, he was the only one she really trusted. He knew her better then anyone else on the team.

"_You're going to destroy the world Raven, it's written…all…over…your face..." The face, it was cold and dark, hidden under a mask, making him more threatening… _"NOOOO" Raven sat up, it was a dream, just a dream, but, it hadn't been just a dream once. It was the reality once in her life, not to long ago, the anniversary of her birth…he was gone, but for how long? There was a sharp rap at the door.

"Raven, are you okay? I heard you…you were…screa…" it was Beast Boy at the door. He never felt ashamed to embrace people in their time of need, maybe it was just animal instincts, but he knew when people needed to be with someone the most. Especially Raven, she was creepy, but he knew that she didn't always want to be alone, not as much as she said she did. "I'm okay Beast Boy…just…a nightmare…"

The morning came quickly after that. The sun shone through the Tower, illuminating it to its best. "Good morning friends!" Starfire greeted them, "I am making the famous Gloorbjark, breakfast fit for a king in Tamaran." Robin stared at the purple goo that was supposed to be breakfast. "Umm…looks great Star." He started. Raven was engrossed into an ancient looking book. "Well…whatever it is, I'm eating it, I'm STARVING!" he took a big bite of the Gloorbjark stuff and smiled. "Not as bad as it looks Star." He started viciously eating, then, without thinking he…

"What was your nightmare about Rae?" Raven blushed, but tried to ignore him…she didn't want _him_ to know… "Umm…what are you talking about?" she tried. "Oh come on, you even told me _it's just a nightmare…_remember? Last night…come on, didn't you guys hear her scream?" Raven, blushing furiously covered her face with the book and ran straight to her room. "Beastboy, you idiot, what's your problem?" Cyborg scolded his best friend. "But…but…she really _did_ scream last night!"


	3. Raven and the technicolor dream cloak!

A/N: at the bottom this time :)

Chapter 3:

Raven's emotions were uncontrollable. She and Starfire didn't have _too_ much in common, but, both of their emotions control their power, just in very different ways. Raven couldn't help herself though… "Idiot Beastboy…I'll kill him…" she said as she stormed into her room.

Raven was mostly neutral…well…she acted neutral, she did a good job in controlling her emotions, but this was too much. "Stupid…Beastboy, and Slade…and…Titans…and Trigon…I HATE YOU DAD!" She kicked her bed and started to cry. "Oh..no.." she didn't like showing her emotions, but she especially hated crying. She didn't bawl just tears streaked down her face. She felt weak. "Great…" she said

Raven had a mirror portal to her mind in her bedroom. She kept it for meditation, and to center her emotions easily. All her emotions were stored in their, different forms of Raven, forms no one had seen…until, of course, Beastboy and Cyborg stumbled into their room nosily and found themselves trapped in her mind. Each emotion was distinguished with different color cloaks. When Raven's emotions leak out, she could always tell…

Her own cloak had started changing colors; it was the most annoying thing in the world to her. It would usually last for about 20 seconds, and change back to the original navyish blue color, but this time it was different. Her cloak had not stopped changing colors, she had leaked out TOO many emotions at the same time. "Oh no, what's…what… what is HAPPENING?" She couldn't take it anymore, Raven clenched up her fist and started to…

Laugh… "O…no… this isn't…hehe…good…too haha…many snicker emotions…playing…" Her cloak was furiously changing colors…it went from pink, to green, to yellow, to brown, to normal, back to pink… Then someone entered the room. It was the whole team. "Uhh…Raven, something…wrong?" Cyborg tried. "Obviously not…she's laughing her brains out! Tell me, what was it, I want a laugh…TELL ME!" Beastboy pleaded. "Hahahaha…just…haha..leaave…me….ALONE!" Her happiness and silliness finally faded, and she was consumed in rage. "CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME AT LEAST ONCE? AND CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT FOR ME ONCE? Jjjuustt…onnnce?" she started to quiver…her rage became sadness. "Wh—what's wrong Rae? Don't cry…please…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I didn't know…maybe if you just tell me the nightmare…you'll…maybe you'll feel better?" Beastboy tried. "_Beastboy!" _Cyborg whisper. "_Trying to get us killed?"_ Beastboy brushed him off and went to Raven. "P-please…maybe I-I'll tell you later…there is—something wrong… my …emotions….taking…over…" tears fell down as she said this. Beastboy and Cyborg agreed it would be best that they leave and consult her later. "Sheesh, what was that all about?" Cyborg asked when he saw it was safe to ask. "mm… I dunno…maybe it was PMS or something?" Beastboy said uncaringly. "Beastboy." "Yea Cy?" "Raven was right, please. SHUT UP!"

A/N: Some things to tell my readers:

raexrobin4ever: Thank u very much for being my first reviewer... i hope my story is still keeping u in interest

YokoShippo: Yea...birds of a feather...

Evelyne: Thanks!

ShadeShine: Told u i was crazy grins

Silverwinged-Raven: Thank u ...i like robrae too (obviously)

System of Corruption: Thanks! first i thought readers would think it werid and dumb i compared them 2 the book., thanks! it means a lot 2 me (o and sorry about the short chapter...u have 2 get used to them from me...chapters dont come long)

Ravens-Rage: Thanks i think robrae are the best 2

mysterylover: hERE U go chapter 3! o i agree...robstar are getting reeeeealally old and boring, but sometimes they are nice

Dimond Dreamer: Sorry, i'll remember the spelling next time :)

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Haha, Beastboy is never really all that helpful towards raven is he? haha

Tecna: Thanks i'll try and update as much as possible!

Alex: Thanks so much! i love robrae too

ravenrocs4eva : I agree w/ u 100 Starfire tends to be too immature, and too boring...Raven/Rob is challenging and that makes it moer fun and i could see a lot of connections b/w them...like in birthmark? u know? or am i going crazy...just

IF I FORGOT U TELL ME! I'M sorry...i'm a little tired today


	4. Raven's Room Go Boom

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in a reeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallly long time, have I? Hmm…sorry about that, also…I really did intend to…but my internet got all jacked up, so , well…here I am now, happy?

Chapter 4:

Robin came out of his room, mumbling about something gone wrong and another, when he bumped into Cyborg and BeastBoy. _Crash_. "Dude…" Beastboy started. "watch out Robin!" Robin didn't say anything, truly knowing that Beastboy should've been looking too. "Oh, sorry…" He decided to apologize and get on with his life, he didn't need a fight right now.

"Hey, Robin, you okay?" Cyborg asked, noticing the distraction in Robin's face.

"Yea Cy, perfectly fine I just…" he began to say, but then…

**BOOM!**

An explosion erupted right inside Raven's room. "Oooo noo…" Raven said monotonously. "I sure hope no one heard that." Raven almost laughed at that stupid remark. Almost. But she had to keep her emotions under control. _Knock knock knock. _

"Of course, here they come…" Raven stated. "Rae, you okay?...hey I just rhymed there! I guess I was a poet…and didn't even know it… haha…ha….you guys are no fun."

"Beastboy, just…please…" Robin said.

"Yea, just shut up!" Cyborg said, reading Robin's thoughts.

"But, seriously Rae, are you okay? We heard this boom that came from your room…..haha…whoopsie, I did it again…hehe…"

"Beastboy! Can you please! Raven…we just want to know…"

"Raven, we wanted to know if…."

"HEY! I'm the poet, I want to talk to her, Raven, we're just cravin' to…"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Raven couldn't take it anymore. Beastboy's poetry was pure, unadulterated murder. "I'm fine!" she finally came out of her room; her cloak was navy blue again, except for one teensy, unnoticeable spot that was pink. "I'm fine!" she repeated as she stepped out. "Then what was that noise we heard from your room?" Robin finally asked.

Raven decided she had no choice but to tell what happened. "I'm not really sure what happened, but, my emotions kind of went…haywire…and, it was out of control, my cloak started to change colors rapidly…and…none of this has ever happened before, and I guess there were too many emotions going on at once, so I kind of…"

"Short circuited…" Cyborg finished.

"Yea…kind of, that's why you heard the explosion from my room… it was….strange…"

Cyborg nodded understanding, kind of, what she was saying. "Huh, I wonder why that happened there, but next time we will beware…" that was too much for Raven, she rolled her eyes and started to…

Laugh, again. There was still a little bit of 'giddy'/ 'happy' Raven roaming around. That was why there was a spot of pink on the hem of her cloak, but no one but Raven noticed that. "Wow, you thought that was funny?" Raven clamped her hand over her mouth and furiously nodded her head saying no. "Hmmm…whatever you say Rae." Beastboy shrugged and left. Cyborg followed him after a few minutes, and last was Robin. "Are you sure you're okay? This sounds a little…unstable; do you think it could be dangerous?"

She unclamped her mouth. "I hope not." And with that she disappeared back into her dark room. Leaving Robin confused and a little disappointed. Just a little.

A/N: Hope u like it so far...and if u dont...well... it's just the fourth chapter, oo ..and i'm very very vertyyyy sorry about not updating for soo very long... i'm just really bad at that


	5. New Discoveries

A/N: I'm really sorry, if you read my profile, you'll see, it's taken me a long time to update for some…moderately good reasons (like school and junk) I'm really really really sorry, and I'm just delaying you more w/ this…Ahhhh! And, if you read my profile, the very end, you'll probably see something else you won't like…

Chapter 5:

"Beastboy! What's your problem?" Robin yelled while closing the door to Beastboy's room.

"Whatchoo' talking 'bout Robin?" Beastboy asked semi-curiously.

"Hmmm….Beastboy, I don't know, why don't you just think about this morning? Does anything pop up?" Robin asked in a mock face of curiousness.

Beastboy did ponder for about a minute…

"Wait…you mean about Raven…" He said quietly.

"Yes! Yes I mean about Raven? You don't treat anyone else like that? What about Starfire? She's a girl too you know! You don't treat your… anyone like that, not your team members…and especially not your friends!" Robin scolded. He felt like a mother or an old school teacher, which really scared him…but still, this was necessary.

"Robin…hold on…"

"Why do you annoy Raven so much? Do you hate her or something? I thought you warmed up to her, she's had a rough past, I thought you knew that…I thought, you of all people, would understand her…and at least make her life now better then what she already live… I thought at least, by now, you would have understood."

There was an awkward moment of silence, it lingered on the room for a while, just hanging there, no one said a word.

"Robin…" Beastboy tried weakly. "Robin you just don't understand."

"Well…" Robin said. "Maybe if you explain to me _why_ you're so insensitive by Raven, I _would _understand… I am the captain of this team, and I don't want it to fall apart with petty differences and arguments."

"Robin…can you…."

"Can I what?"

"Can you…umm…"

"Beastboy, please, just spit it out!"

"Fine! Robin, can you keep a secret!"

Robin softened up a bit after Beastboy asked this question. He was aware of BB's past but, for Beastboy to trust him like that, with something that probably answered why he was so cocky towards Raven and no one else or maybe explained his past more, meant something to Robin… Beastboy was trusting him with a secret after Robin just finished yelling at him. Robin had to soften up.

"Of course BB."

"I mean, I haven't even told Cyborg this, and he's my best friend, so please Robin…"

"No, no, I understand, I won't mention it ever again after this conversation."

"Not even with me, okay Robin?"

"Of course."

"Okay…Robin…I think…I think I…"

Beastboy paused for a moment there to gulp.

"You think you what, Beastboy?"

"I think…that I love Raven."

A/N: Ooooo! whats this? Beastboy loves Raven? but...wait a minute! doesn't ROBIN love Raven? I wonder where this is going...(actually i dont! i know whereit's going)

please review!

A/N: (agian:) don't worry ...this is still a rae/rob fanfic


	6. Talking to yourself:1st sign of insanity

A/N: Yes…. I am alive…though…not really for very long, I suppose..…so okay, I started my freshmen year, and I know that's a lame excuse, but now as it's winter holidays, I will try to update more…..

…some how…

Chapter 6:

Robin felt dizzy. He _knew_ he didn't just hear what Beastboy just said. (Or, at least, he really hoped that he didn't hear it). He rested the back of his hand on his forehead, and rested himself haphazardly against the wall.

"What?" Robin said meekly

That was all he could get out of his mouth, a weak, and small, little _what?_ What he really wanted to do was scream, he wanted to yell at Beastboy for even _daring_ to say what he just said, he really just wanted to grab Raven and tell Beastboy to leave her alone because she was _his_.

But, she wasn't. And Beastboy _didn't_ know about Robin's secret passion for the dark and mysterious girl. So he said it again, the only word he could say:

"What?"

Beastboy looked at his captain; there was something wrong with Robin. He was acting… funny. He thought of all the possible things for why in the world his team leader, his captain, his friend, was acting this way. He thought of many, but there was just one thought that kept flashing through the back of his mind.

Robin _liked_ Raven.

But that was rubbish, how could that be the answer. _No. _Beastboy said to himself. _That's not it, _he reasoned,_ he's just shocked that I like Raven, that's it…that's all._ But that thought just seemed to haunt him while he stared at Robin.

"Robin, are you okay? You seem a little …shocked…"

"That's because I am" Robin said, laughing halfheartedly.

_Don't show any emotions you idiot_, _you'll give everything away_. Robin said, while gathering himself up. _Look at him, he's suspicious, of course he's suspicious…the way I was acting..._

"It was just a bit of a shock, that's all BB, don't worry about it…"

"Olrighty then Robin…"

"Well, I guess this has been awkward enough, I'll just …leave then." He said as he walked towards the door. He looked at his green team member, he observed him. He was short, gangly, a little cocky, a little corny, a little…oddly pigmented, to tell the truth…what was he worried about? He was the team leader, he was tall, handsome, and he was well built, not gangly, but not overly muscular. Compared to Robin, Beastboy was surely no match. _But then,_ Robin thought as he looked at his friend,_ but then why am I so afraid?_

He knew the answer though. He knew it well enough. Beastboy is not and will never be scared of what other people think about him, he could always just ask Raven out, no one would say anything about him. On the other hand, Robin could never…he would never, he _did_ think too much on what others thought of him…it was shameful, but it was true. _And Beastboy would be a better person to be with, just look what I'm doing, comparing my strengths with his weaknesses, what kind of friend am I?_ He slowly turned and left the room.

"Wait!" Beastboy called out, "wait, hold on, Robin!"

Robin turned around slowly:

"…Yes BB?"

"I… I wanted to ask you, if maybe you could…kind of, like…"

"_Yes?" _Robin said mildly impatient

"Could you…well, could you…could you maybe…help me?"

"Help you…help you with …what?"

"Help me with, um, getting Raven…I know, I know, it's a stupid idea…and you probably wouldn't do it…but I really, I have no clue what to do, and it kind of, it kind of hurts, man…please?"

_No! Don't do it, don't do it, just turn around and walk away…well, maybe FIRST say no thanks…the niceties do matter and all…and it would be kind of rude just to walk away…NO just don't do it, don't help him get her, you need help getting her yourself!_

"Sure BB, I'll try"

_Dammit you moron, what's wrong with you! _

A/N: okay..i know it's short, and pointless, but i needed a bridge b/w where i left off and where i will now begin...so

if i have any reviewers left out there...

thank you very very very very much

i lurve u all :-P


	7. Jokes from BB, and laughter from Raven?

A/N: yay I'm back! Whatever there's no need for an Authors Message, so…dig in! (or…yea w/e)

Chapter 7:

There she was, standing in her dark beauty, or, really sitting, but that was besides the case.

Raven was sitting at the table drinking some herbal tea. Oh how Robin wanted to grab her right there. The moment was perfect, the time of day, the lighting, the mood, and they were alone…

"Robin! Hello?"

…well… except for that.

_Oh why did I make things even **harder** for myself?_

Beastboy and Robin just sat for a while, watching the mysterious girl both of them wanted.

"She sure does look pretty" Beastboy said with a sigh

"Yea" Robin said without thinking.

Beastboy stared at him, while Robin recollected what he had just said.

"I mean, I mean…for you! She looks pretty…for …you. I'm sorry BB, I was not really …er…thinking…" _What am I doing?_

"It's alright…"

"Yea…okay, so … what do you want to do?"

"Well, I mean, see, the thing is Robin, I don't think Raven thinks I like her at all. I need to start slowly, maybe just be a friend first."

_Oh, that's good_

"Makes sense"

"Yea…I've been thinking on it for a while, but…I just don't know how to get Raven to trust me…that's where I need your help."

"Right"

_Okay, this is where I could help him, or help myself, make him look stupid. Yea, tell him to do something stupid…like, what? Hmm…_

"Maybe if you make her laugh…yes, Umm, tell her jokes or something, even better, keep transforming _while _you tell her jokes…"

_Oh yes, that will annoy her…wait…_

Maybe it was because Robin was the team captain of the Teen Titans, or maybe every member of the Teen Titans was too much like a family to him, but whatever it was, after he told Beastboy to annoy Raven, he automatically felt ashamed of himself.

_Beastboy trusts me, and I'm just making him look like a fool_

"Hey! That's a great idea…I've got some real good jokes that she might like actually…thanks Robin…"

"Umm…wait, never mind, I don't think it's…"

"Robin, you're the best!"

Maybe it was because Beastboy was the goofball of the team, or maybe…he was just a green idiot, but whatever it was, Beastboy could never resist making people laugh, and he could never be pessimistic. Beastboy was very proud of his jokes, and he really hoped it would help win Raven's heart…or at least, friendship.

"Beastboy…please…I was just…"

"No, no, this is good…I can do this, don't worry about me Robin."

"But I _am_ worrying about you…you're going to look like a fool in front of…"

"Say no more Robin, I like your idea, and I've made up my mind."

_Oh no, what have I done_

Beastboy walked towards Raven, she poured herself another cup of her tea and opened up a good book.

"Hey Raven!"

_Oh no_, Robin remembered, _Raven hates being disturbed when she's reading…_

"_Yes_ Beastboy…" Raven drawled, obviously annoyed

"Wait, wait, I want to tell you something."

"Want to annoy me again Beastboy? Or just make fun of how creepy I am?"

"No, no, Raven…I just want to tell you some jokes, you'll like it"

"…how exciting…"

"Okay , okay, this is a good one…it's kind of long, so just listen, and watch me, I'll be morphing as well…"

"_The animals were bored. Finally, the lion had an idea. "I know a really exciting game that the humans play called football. I've seen it on T.V." _

He proceeded to describe it to the rest of the animals and they all got excited about it so they decided to play. They went out to the field and chose up teams and were ready to begin.

The lion's team received. They were able to get two first downs and then had to punt. The mule punted and the rhino was back deep for the kick. He caught the ball, lowered his head and charged. First, he crushed a roadrunner, then two rabbits. He gored a wildebeast, knocked over two cows, and broke through to daylight, scoring six.

Unfortunately, they lacked a placekicker, and the score remained 6 - 0.

Late in the first half the lion's team scored a touchdown and the mule kicked the extra point. The lion's team led at halftime 7 - 6. In the locker room, the lion gave a peptalk.

"Look you guys. We can win this game. We've got the lead and they only have one real threat. We've got to keep the ball away from the rhino, he's a killer. Mule, when you kick off be sure to keep it away from the rhino."

The second half began. Just as the mule was about to kick off, the rhino's team changed formation and the ball went directly to the rhino. Once again, the rhino lowered his head and was off running. First, he stomped two gazelles. He skewered a zebra, and bulldozed an elephant out of the way. It looked like he was home free. Suddenly at the twenty yard line, he dropped over dead. There were no other animals in sight anywhere near him. The lion went over to see what had happened. Right next to the dead rhino he saw a small centipede.

"Did you do this?" he asked the centipede.

"Yeah, I did." the centipede replied.

The lion retorted, "Where were you during the first half?"

"I was putting on my shoes.""

Beastboy put on a spectacular show for Raven, he enacted all the parts, and he transformed into each animal and gave them each little voices to entertain her. He made sure Raven wasn't going to be bored, he was a master at telling jokes. And this joke was _perfect_ for what Robin told him to do.

But Raven didn't laugh once.

"Thanks Beastboy…you told me your joke, now please let me finish my reading."

The green changeling was crestfallen. That was one of his best performances he has ever done, especially without practice!

_Wait!_ _Animals aren't going to keep Raven interested…I got it_

"Hey wait…I got another one"

"Oh please go on Beastboy…" Raven said in monotone

"What's the difference between a goth and a clown?"

_Oh he was so going to get her this time_

Raven looked slightly amused at this question. "Well, Beastboy, what exactly isn't different in a goth and a clown?"

"No no Raven, don't ruin the joke" Beastboy said teasingly

"sigh Fine Beastboy, what _is _the difference?"

"The clown has a life!" He looked at Raven with hope. _Please don't get mad_.

Raven looked at Beastboy for what seemed to be the longest 15 seconds ever.

_Oh no…she's mad…I can see it in her eyes…_

"Hahahahaha! That was a good one Beastboy…" Raven laughed, she actually laughed, well of course she laughed, it made perfect sense, it was too funny.

_Yes!_ Said a Beastboy

_Oh…_ said a slightly crestfallen Robin, who was hiding, watching the whole scene. The strange thing was…he half hoped Raven _would _laugh so BB wouldn't be sad, but he half hoped she wouldn't…so that BB would…be…sad…

_HAHahahahAHhah_ said an…unnaturally happy Raven…

"That was _actually_ a good joke Beastboy…"

Maybe because Raven could actually relate to the joke, or maybe because she actually understood it, these were both possible reasons to the strange happiness that afflicted Raven, they had to do a little bit with why she was going out of control in laughing…but mostly it was that darn pink spot on her cloak. It was still there. She tried _all_ night to get it off…moping around, acting sad, but no, she could not, whatever she did that small, miniscule, horrid pink spot was still there. That's _mostly_ why she laughed so much. She also actually thought the joke was pretty funny.

"Heh heh, so you liked it?"

After calming down and taking a few breaths. "Yea BB, it was pretty good. Now let me finish reading." She said this _not_ with a voice of annoyance anymore. And Beastboy, _and _Robin noticed this new tone of voice coming from the dark girl.

Beastboy was overjoyed, and when he turned around to walk away, he had the biggest, ear-to-ear grin, sloppily placed on his green head.

The other one, was not so happy. Not so happy, at all.

A/N: wow so i tried to make this a long chapter, pretty good i say so my self (in the longness) though i think it's got a lot 2 do w/ that first joke...ah well

hope u enjoyed :D


End file.
